


One of Many New Years

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Friends to Lovers trope, Friendship, Insecurity, Love, OFC and Merle get freaky on New Year's Eve, Smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle and his best friend Jann discover they are more than friends one New Years. Just a fun, smutty oneshot. For Krissy:)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



This is for my bestest friend, Krissyg49 who has made my year beautiful.

Thank you for all the love, support, laughs and friendship.

Love you. XOXO

_**###############################################** _

_**One of Many New Years** _

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,** _

_**And never brought to mind?** _

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,** _

_**And auld lang syne?** _

_** / ** _

New Year's Eve had been the same for the last 6 years. Merle and Jann would be sat in her living room, with Chinese food and movies.

Last year they'd made resolutions to get out more and meet people, get in shape and give up smoking but here they were again. They were still single, a little soft in the middle and smoking but she was happy to be spending New Years with her best friend.

Jann never felt this comfortable with anyone else, Merle was always there for her.

The previous year had brought a little happiness and a little heartache, and he was there for all of it. When she'd been cheated on by the first boyfriend she'd had in two years, it was Merle who took her out to get drunk, held her hair as she vomited and then nursed her back to health the next day. Merle had asked out a woman at work who said no and then proceeded to laugh about it in the staff room just loud enough for him to hear.

Jann had been the one to take him out to dinner and a movie to distract him from his hurt feelings.

They'd been like this for years, and she wondered if they'd end up as seniors in the old folks home together someday.

She heard the knock at the door that she'd been expecting, and he walked right in with his arms full of take-out food and booze.

"Happy fucking New Year!" he bellowed, dropping the bags on her counter and she smiled, knowing this was probably the best party in town.

She pulled a cardigan over her shoulders and sank down into the couch in her sweats. New Years was a big old 'fuck last year' event for them and style was no issue.

He gathered plates and cups from her kitchen and plated up her ginger beef and Singapore noodles for her.

"Thanks, Merle."

"Yep," he answered, twisting off the cap of her first beer of the evening.

"I'm going back to the gym starting tomorrow," she stated adamantly.

"What for?" he said. "It's me that needs to get my ass moving."

"I need to lose a couple as well, but thanks for being sweet," she chuckled, taking a long swig of her beer and leaning forward to set it on the table.

"Don't be stupid, Jann, you look good just the way you are," he scoffed.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile but her self-esteem was still bruised from being cheated on.

"I look so good that Paul screwed around on me," she sighed bitterly.

"Paul was a moron, and I heard he screwed around on the new woman as well," he said, rolling his eyes.

He plopped down on the couch beside her and started to devour his plate of fried rice, egg rolls, and shrimp.

"Do you think it'll still just be us, sitting here and eating Chinese food, in 30 years?" she asked.

"What's up with you tonight? All depressed or something?" he asked, chasing down a mouthful of rice with beer.

"Just a little down, New Years is starting to get a little blue."

"It's supposed to be a blue Christmas not a blue New Year," he chuckled.

Merle broke into a ridiculous Elvis impression of Blue Christmas and she laughed herself silly.

"There ya go! Happy Jann! That was easy," he grinned.

"Thanks, Merle."

_** / ** _

_**For auld lang syne, my Jo** _

_**For auld lang syne,** _

_**We'll take a cup of kindness yet,** _

_**For auld lang syne.** _

_** / ** _

"I could sit here feeling like a total piece of garbage about Cecilia laughing with all her little friends about me asking her to go for a drink, but you don't see me...wait, I do kinda feel like a total piece of garbage now. Thanks a lot, Jann!" he growled in mock anger.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, leaning in to hug him and kiss his cheek. "We've both had it rough this year."

"Fuck it," he grinned. "What are we watching tonight?" he asked.

"Same as last year?"

_** / ** _

_**And surely you'll buy your pint cup!** _

_**And surely I'll buy mine!** _

_**And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,** _

_**For auld lang syne.** _

_** / ** _

He groaned and agreed because Jann was a pain in the ass to fight with. She'd hang on to her position until he just gave in so it was easier to let her have her way.

"Yes!"

"We can watch your movie first if you want," she offered.

"Nah! Ladies first."

"You're the bestest!"

Jann put on 'When Harry met Sally' and sat back down to finish her food.

Over the next hour they both had seconds of their take out and were drinking nice and steady. The idea was to not remember the stroke of midnight and wake up on the couch feeling like a hundred miles of rough road; it was tradition.

"I'm so fucking full," Jann groaned, stretching out on the couch and closing her eyes.

"You got any smokes?" he asked.

"You aren't much of a smoker, you know? You've been bumming from me for years."

"You smoke 100s and I'm too much of a pussy to ask for them myself at the store," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her pack to him as the movie continued.

"Why don't these two just fuck already?" he groaned.

"I don't know, it's just a good movie."

"I wouldn't watch this shit for anyone else, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too," she smiled.

"I need a shot and you're having one too," he said getting up to grab the tequila.

"It'll make me all hyper and stupid, Merle! No!"

"Just one, please?"

"Fine."

Three shots later she was giggling and they were making resolutions for the new year.

"I'm gonna become a millionaire and buy a yacht!" he proclaimed.

"You're afraid of the water, you goof!" she laughed.

"I'll take my water wings," he rebutted. "That would be a sight, wouldn't it?"

"I'm going to write a book and go to the gym, and before next new years you'll see me on the cover of magazines looking all beautiful," she laughed.

"That's a shitty resolution," he scoffed.

"Why?"

"Cause you already wrote a book, you don't need a fucking gym, and I got your pretty face right here in front of me, I don't need a magazine."

_** / ** _

_**We two have run about the slopes,** _

_**And picked the daisies fine;** _

_**But we've wandered many a weary foot,** _

_**Since auld lang syne.** _

_** / ** _

His words stopped her in her tracks and she felt something different out of nowhere.

"You remember that stupid book?" she smiled.

"I still have it. I always thought you should try to publish it."

"Maybe I will."

She'd written a science fiction story in college and only ever let Merle read it. It was a shock to hear he still had the only copy, written in an old notebook.

"I'll bring it over and then maybe you'll give me back my sweater from college."

"Never," she stated plainly.

"Didn't think so."

She felt tipsy so she walked to the bathroom to freshen up and splash some cold water on her face.

"I'm putting my movie on now!" he hollered from the living room and she shook her head.

"Fine!"

Jann looked into the mirror at her red cheeks, the ones she always got from drinking, and her messy brown hair and green eyes.

She imagined New Years with some boyfriend she was trying to find and realized she didn't want to be with anyone else at all. There's no way she'd ever be more happy or comfortable with anyone else, but what did it mean?

When she came back into the living room he was in her spot and skipping through the previews on the DVD.

"Titanic!" he shouted.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, you're the only person I can watch this with without being called a pussy so deal with it."

"It's OK, Merle. Watching this crap with you every year makes my New Years."

"I knew it," he laughed.

"I even believe you when you feed me a bunch of bullshit about liking the 'action scenes' of the ship sinking the best and I pretend not to see it when you cry at the end," she grinned.

"Shut up!" he shouted, tossing a couch pillow at her.

"Come here," she said, opening her arms to him and he settled in next to her.

"This year is gonna be the best," he sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder and pulling a fleece throw over them both.

"I hope so, I just need to stick to my resolutions for once," she huffed.

"I don't think that's the trick to it," he answered, taking a sip of his beer and leaning back against her.

"What's the trick then?"

"I've been thinking lately that maybe it's all right here in front of us."

_** / ** _

_**We two have paddled in the stream,** _

_**From morning sun till dine** _

_**But seas between us broad have roared** _

_**Since auld lang syne.** _

_** / ** _

"Go on..."

"I know it's stupid...and if you laugh at me now I'll jump right out that window but...what about me and you?"

"Me and you?"

"Forget it...must be the drink talkin'."

Merle shifted away from her so she could see his eyes and she knew he was serious.

"I didn't think you saw me like that," she broached.

"Well, I do, and I don't want to spend another year pretending love is somewhere else when it's right here in front of me."

Jann never expected to hear this from Merle, although she'd always wanted to.

"I mean for me it is at least. I only asked Cecilia out cause you were spending all your time with Paul. I thought it would help me get over you to go out with her. I never really liked her I was just insulted by the way they all laughed. "

Merle looked like he was floundering and she took a deep breath before saying it, she wanted to savor the look on his face.

"Love isn't somewhere else for me either, it's right here."

Merle came closer to her and she could feel her blood burning down her arms and back to her heart.

"I like you as way more than a friend, Jann."

"Me too."

He closed his eyes just before reaching her lips and her mind erupted in confusion, lust and happiness.

Merle leaned into her and before she could see straight he was laying over her and between her legs on the couch. They had cuddled before and held each other in moments of need so many times that it wasn't awkward.

She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard as he thrust himself against her between her legs.

"Jesus," she sighed.

"Like that?" he teased.

"I always wondered what this might be like, I've even dreamed about it," she confessed, looking into his very soul.

He yanked her shirt over her head and bit her neck hard.

"Fuck yes," she whined, feeling it rise up inside her.

"Do you remember that time you were shit faced...it was three New Years ago, and I told you I liked you?" he asked, pausing to look into her eyes and she was instantly baffled.

"No."

"You fell asleep in my arms and I said I liked you. You mumbled something about me being a good friend and that you didn't want to lose that."

"I still feel that way, but it doesn't mean I don't want more."

"I wanna give you everything I got," he groaned, burying his hot mouth in her neck.

"Damn, you got moves I didn't even know about."

The way he was continuously thrusting himself between her legs and going after her neck had her needy in a heartbeat.

The very idea of him kissing her was foreign but she loved it and wanted more.

She ran her hand down his body to the front of his jeans and groped him through the denim.

"Fuck yes, honey," he moaned, taking her breasts in his hands and licking along the material of her bra.

"I love you, Jann...but I wanna fuck the shit out of you too," he pleaded.

"Lemme at it then," she grinned, yanking down the fly of his jeans and urging them down his legs.

"You know what's awesome about this?" he teased.

"What?"

"You've already told me what you like in bed and what you don't."

"You have a head start then," she giggled.

"Yep, I know you like it when men go slow at first and then get all dominant but you always complained cause no man would ever give you what you need."

"You are a good listener, aren't you?"

"I am when it comes to you."

Merle slid his hand down the front of her sweats and inside her panties. He couldn't believe that she wanted this.

All the years he thought he was hinting were pointless, he had to be direct with her.

"I don't want to just sleep with you, Jann...I love you."

"I know."

"How?"

"Cause I love you too."

He knew it was out in the open and so he proceeded to give her what he knew she needed.

He sat back on his knees and pulled her sweats down her legs, leaving her in her panties.

Jann grinned up at him, feeling a little awkward but he knew she liked a man who'd take charge. He listened to all her desires and wants for years so it was no mystery what she preferred.

Merle kissed his way down her body to her legs and continued all the way down to her ankles.

"I wanted to be the one to kiss you all these years," he sighed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I wanted that too."

"Too scared you'd say no," he panted.

She understood it and decided to leave it alone, she got just what he meant because she knew him and he knew her.

Merle came down over her and pulled her legs up around his back and she kissed him like he was the only man on earth.

Before long they were stripping each other naked and she wanted his touch all over her body.

It became heated and she couldn't see straight anymore, she was tipsy and horny and she loved him. Finally, she was admitting that she loved him.

When Jann finally saw his naked body for the first time she couldn't get her mind around how perfect he was.

His arms were strong and toned, his abdomen was muscular but still he looked like an average man. She loved him mind, body and soul.

"Damn, honey...look at you," he groaned.

He ripped her panties from her body and pulled her onto his lap with delightful force.

Jann felt high as a kite, full of fire and in need of his gorgeous dick deep inside her.

She was already wet and moved her pussy on his cock slow and sultry.

"I wanted you...I wanted you so bad for so long," he groaned, taking her ass in both hands and pulling her down on his lap.

"You got me," she whined, feeling his firm cock beneath her.

"Do you wanna do this?" he asked, needing to know the end game.

"We have to do this," she sighed, rolling herself over him and needing to take it further.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I have some, just a second," she said getting up to walk to her bathroom.

When she walked away he followed her ass with his eyes all the way down the hall.

Jann knew he was following her and she let her hips sway just that little bit more to draw him closer.

By the time she'd found a condom from the bathroom counter he grabbed her in the hallway and pushed her to the wall.

"Didn't know you were so dominant," she purred.

"There's a few things you might not know, like how much I love doing this," he said, dropping to his knees in the hall and running his hand up her inner thigh.

She obliged him and pulled her right leg up and open around his shoulder.

He went right for it and grabbed her ass, pulling her pussy to his mouth. He teased his tongue from back to front and shook his head slowly, running the tip of his tongue across her clit.

This was her friend who had his mouth buried in her goodies but it felt so right.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and her legs began to feel weak. She was still tipsy, and when she began to sink down the wall, he moved with her, and somehow they wound up laying on their sides, pleasing each other with their mouths.

She kissed down his chest to his hips and then took his dick in her hand and then her mouth.

He lifted her leg over his head and continued the deadly onslaught on her body.

She worked her hand and mouth on him in a steady rhythm getting him worked up and ready to go in no time.

"Where?" he asked.

"Uh...anywhere," she answered.

Jann honestly couldn't care less, she just wanted him inside her.

He seemed to agree cause he began to scan the floor for the condom that had been dropped when he grabbed her and ripped it open with his teeth.

He slid it down his dick and she grinned up at him, still in disbelief that they were doing this.

She climbed over him and pushed him down on the carpet, eager to get it moving.

She sank down on his dick slowly and he grabbed her breasts, kneading them and staring up into her eyes.

"Ride it, honey," he pleaded.

He'd never called her honey before and it made her feel entirely different about him. He was seeing her differently too, apparently.

She lay her hands on his chest and worked him into a frenzy with the way she moved on him.

"This is the best New Years ever," he chuckled between gasping for air and moaning.

Jann had him close to explosion but he wanted a change of position, so he sat up and lifted her into his arms to lay her down. She loved the way he fucked her smooth and slow, never looking away from her.

Merle teased her clit with his fingers and kissed her hard and it felt like they were supposed to be doing this since the beginning.

"I need to cum," she whined.

"You cum then, honey, come hard right on my dick...I wanna feel it," he groaned.

The very words coming from his mouth and the look in his eyes was enough to drive her there.

His fingers teased her right off the cliff and she gasped and came loudly right there on the carpet.

"Merle! Jesus! Yes...oh Christ...oh fucking Christ!" she moaned under her breath.

"That's right," he growled as the feeling of her body pulling him in and clenching around his cock made him cum into her with everything he had.

_** / ** _   
_**And there** _ _**'** _ _**s a hand my trusty friend!** _

_**And give me a hand o' thine!** _

_**And we'll take a right good-will draught,** _

_**For auld lang syne.** _

_** / ** _

They lay on the carpet for a good five minutes trying to figure out what the hell had just happened but eventually ended up back on the couch in time for the ball drop in Time Square.

"So what now?" she asked, desperate to know where they stood.

"That's easy. We have some more drinks, watch the big ball drop, have a smoke and then curl up in your bed," he smirked.

"But what about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hows about tomorrow, you just be mine and I'll be yours. Sound good?"

She was trying to complicate it, and there was no need, what he was proposing seemed like perfection. Merle was always good for keeping things simple and just being 'his' sounded right to her.

"Perfect," she smiled, grabbing her beer from the table and squirming under his arm.

He pulled her in close, and they watched the ball falling second by second in New York, ringing in the new year and their new life.

Merle kissed her at midnight, and they continued to spend New Years together for the rest of their lives.

_** / ** _

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,** _

_**and never brought to mind?** _

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,** _

_**And old lang syne?** _


End file.
